


Stockholm Syndrome

by Smol_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stockholm Syndrome, baby!frank, forced age play, little!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_iero/pseuds/Smol_iero
Summary: In which Frank was taken by a crazed psychopath and brainwashed into the mind of a baby.When he's saved and returned to his band he has trouble getting out of his headspace, if he ever will.





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't like other Kidnapping Ageplay AU's. It's going to center around what happened after Frank is saved and rarely about what happened in the actual kidnapping.

Frank had been asleep when he woke up to the sound of yelling and sirens blaring. He was confused and tired and didn't know what to do other than cry, so that's what he did. He wailed at the top of his lungs and tried to pull himself up from the bars of his crib, wanting to see if his Daddy was there. He kept calling for him but he wasn't coming! And worst of all he couldn't even find his pacifier or his teddy, it was too dark. That's when he cried more at the realization that he couldn't see anything other than flashing reds and blues. 

He whimpered and tried to stop crying, it was making his head hurt. He yelled for his Daddy louder this time and a second later he heard someone shouting and then heavy footsteps getting closer to the room. Frank's eyes widened. That wasn't his Daddy, his Daddy was nice and quiet and always gentle so he didn't scare or wake him. 

He hurriedly hid under the covers and suppressed a gasp when he felt the plastic of his paci. He stuffed it in his mouth and worked it harshly, trying to lessen his shaking. He just wanted his Daddy, his diaper was wet and he was scared. 

The door slammed opened and he heard someone whisper a very naughty word that Frank got spankin's for saying. He accidentally let out a gasp and then the blanket was being pulled off him. He screamed and scooted to the back of his crib, crying loudly. He tried to curl up in a tight ball to get away from whoever was in his room but they were too quick and had already grabbed him, lifting him out of his only security. 

The man, Frank assumed due to their deep voice, tried to set Frank on his feet only for him to fall down from his lack of balance in his yound mind set. He hit the ground, landing on his soggy diaper that was now causing him to get a rash, and screamed. He hurriedly tried to crawl away from the man only for two other people to block his path. 

"We're only trying to help you," the man who grabbed him out of the crib said cautiously, "I'm officer Dobbs, can you tell me your name?" 

Frank contemplated it, he didn't want to get in trouble. All of this was very much against the rules. He carefully took out his pacifier and played with it in his hands. 

"My daddy says I not 'llowed to talk to strangers." Frank could only imagine what his Daddy would do to him right now if he saw him breaking three whole rules. 

He wasn't allowed to get out of his crib without permission, he wasn't even supposed to be awake right now so he knew that he definitely shouldn't be talking to strangers. 

The man in front of him made a questioning noise, "Y-Your Daddy? What the fuck is going on here? Officer Jones, turn on the light." 

Frank sighed in relief, he hated the dark. He heard a click and suddenly the nursery was illuminated in light. Frank looked the 3 strangers in the room up and down. Tears quickly welled in his eyes as he noticed they were police officers. Frank remembered his Daddy telling him once that a police would only come here if he wanted to take Frank away from him and Frank /really/ didn't want to leave. He stuffed his paci back in his mouth and tried to stop his crying. Maybe if he showed them that he liked it here they'd let him stay. 

"Yesh, my 'addy. Do you know where he is?" Frank knew his speech was even more messed up from his paci but he couldn't bring himself to take it out. Everything was already so confusing but at least he had one familiar thing with him. 

He turned his head when he heard a soft voice speak to the side of him. "The only other person in this house has been arrested for the kidnapping of Mr.Frank Iero. Is that you, sweetie?" 

Frank didn't know what to say or do but his Daddy had told him it wasn't nice to lie and he didn't want to get in trouble so he nodded his head. The three other people in the room let out relieved breaths and the women, who he assumed was Officer Jones, typed something into a phone and made a hand signal to the other officers. 

Frank was getting very scared again and he looked around for a place to escape. He glanced back at his crib and noticed that his stuffed bear, Chrissy, was on the floor next to it. He unintentionally made a whining sound and a move towards it but stopped himself when the police officers looked at him funny. 

"Quick question. Frank, how old are you?" The officer who hadn't spoken the whole time, asked. 

Frank's pacifier bobbed in his mouth. He had already said too much to them and he just wanted his daddy. He had no idea what the word "arrested" meant but his Daddy told him that he'd never leave so Frank knew he had to still be here somewhere. 

He didn't feel like talking at all anymore, getting littler from all the stress and new things happening. He wasn't even sure how old he was, he never really knew. He shrugged and held up 2 fingers, before putting them back down and twisting them into his shirt. 

Officer Dobbs groaned and turned to the others. "I think he has some form of Stockholm Sydrome. We need to get him out of here, c'mon." 

Franks eyes widened and he felt tears slip down his cheeks, loud sobs escaping his throat. He didn't want to leave, he wanted his Daddy. He was too little and too upset to form any eligible sentences now so he just cried and cried. Officer Jones went towards him, hands reluctantly out like she was going to pick him up. He shook his head and picked up a block throwing it at her. 

She gasped when the block hit her stomach but she still went forward until her arms were wrapped around him and she lifted him. She looked back at the other officers and grimaced, mouthing out a 'he's so light!' 

The other officers scouted out the room and with an uncomfortable expression, the mostly silent officer went to the corner of the room and grabbed a diaper bag filling it with the diapers located on the changing table. He wasn't sure what they were dealing with so better to be prepared. 

They were almost out the door when all of a sudden Frank started reaching towards the crib with a loud whine. He needed Chrissy! The officers looked confused until they saw the plush on the ground and Officer Dobbs rolled his eyes. He went to the crib, picked it up, and handed it to Frank, who hurriedly stuffed it under his arm and to his chest. 

He had given up. He was tired and scared and he was getting a rash and maybe he was realizing that if his daddy really were here then he would've already come by now. He slumped onto the women's shoulder and quietly cried while sucking on his pacifier. The officers shared a look, all of them confused as to why Frank was acting like this and what to do about it. 

They left the room and headed to the cop car, glad that Frank's kidnapper was already on his way to life in prison so they wouldn't have anymore trouble. They called an ambulance, put Frank on it, and hoped they would find a diagnosis as to what Frank was experiencing.


End file.
